The present invention relates to a clasp assembly that is used with straps, bands or bracelets and the like and that interconnects the free ends of opposed flexible members for securing the strap, band or bracelet in fastened position on the wrist, arm or around the waist of a user. In this connection, the present invention has application as a clasp for jewelry articles and in addition has application for use as a belt clasp or as a buckle for a safety belt.
One of the preferred uses of the invention is as a clasp for a watch bracelet or the like. Prior to the instant invention, various kinds of clasps have been used for watch bracelet constructions for fastening the bracelet on the wrist of the wearer. In all of the prior known clasps, the clasp which was secured to the ends of the bracelet defined a visibly apparent separate element which somewhat detracted from the ornamental qualities of the bracelet. Further, these prior known bracelet clasps were somewhat difficult to operate in the release of the coupling members when removing the bracelet from the wrist of the wearer, and as a result some special effort had to be devoted to unfastening the coupling members in order to remove the bracelet from the wrist of the wearer. One such prior known clasp construction is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,028.
Although the invention has application as a jewelry clasp, the concepts embodied therein enable it to be used as a clasp for other purpose, and as indicated above, the invention can be utilized as a belt clasp or as a buckle for a safety belt. In this connection the prior art references found to be most pertinent are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,092; 3,262,169; 3,605,210; 3,713,192 and 3,789,467.